Mufasa Mufasason
Mufasamufasamufasa Mufasaly Mufasason, better known as simply Mufasa, was the king of the Pridelands, as well as the son of Nemian Lion Mufasason, father of Simba Mufasason, Nala Mufasason, and several other lions throughout Pride Rock, and grandfather to Kiara Mufasason and the Lion Gaurd Mufasason. He is also the older brother of Imnotabadguy Mufasason and husband of Sarabi Mufasason. He is a major character throughout the Loin Kign series, and is most prominently featured in Meet the Mufasasons. Mufasa dies in Scar and becomes a spirit joining the Great Kings of the past among the stars and shows up to offer Simba advice. Biography Early Life High School Years Mufasa along with his brother, Imnotabadguy, attended Pridelands High where Mufasa was extremely popular and beloved by most everyone there, including the faculty. He was quarterback on the football team and frequently invited to and hosted huge parties with copious amounts of drinking, drugs, and sex, which his younger brother was never a fan of. During this time Mufasa tried teaching his brother how to be cool like him, fabricating them both fake IDs and taking him out to a bar and night club as well as pressuring Scar into losing his virginity to a classmate, Zira, during the process of which Imnotabadguy ejaculates too quickly, startling himself and receiving the scar he would become known for. Mufasa eventually accepted his brother for who he was and stopped trying to change him and the two brothers became very close friends. During Rule Death of Nemian Lion and Inheritance of the Throne Mufasa and Imnotabadguy's, now known as Scar, relationship continued to strengthen over the years until one day when their father, Nemian Lion, was killed by a Grecian hero named Hunkules during a diplomatic journey to establish alliances with other animal kingdoms. After this Mufasa became king and the two brothers' paths diverged, but they still cared for each other very much and were always there for each other as much as they could be. Mufasa became very invested in his role as king, enjoying having such power. He took a wife in Sarabi during this period but had several mistresses and illegitimate children on the side until eventually his own wife became pregnant with a child of her own. Birth of Simba and Death Mufasa and Sarabi decided to name their son Simba and all of the animals of the Pridelands were requested to attend his birth ceremony, but upon that day Mufasa discovered that his own brother was not among those in attendance, so he sent his majordomo, Zazu, to confront him about it. Much later Mufasa shows his son, Simba, the vastness of the Pridelands, and informs him that someday, Simba too will rule over them. Along with this information he tells his son to never go to the Elephant Graveyard, as it is very dangerous there for a young lion. As he later finds out, Simba deliberately disobeyed him and went to the Elephant Graveyard, almost getting killed by hyenas in the process. Mufasa scolds his son for this, but shortly forgives him, as he had done his fair share of things he shouldn't when he was a cub. He also educated his son on the Great Kings of the Past in the sky, and that someday when Mufasa was gone he would join them to always be there for his son. The next day, Mufasa is told by his brother, Scar, that Simba is trapped in a gorge where a stampede of wildebeests is headed straight for. Mufasa successfully rescues his son but dangles precariously from the wall of the gorge, his brother Scar attempts to rescue him in vain, as he is not strong enough to pull up his older brother and he falls to his doom beneath the wildebeests hooves. Life After Death Joining the Great Kings of the Past and Legacy Though Mufasa was deceased he still impacted the lives of his son, his brother, and even the Pridelands as a whole. After his death, the Pridelands fell to Scar, who lacked the confidence and the charisma of his brother and didn't even desire to be the king, the kingdom fell into disarray during this time and everyone, Scar included, wished for Mufasa to return to life. Simultaneously, Simba was running from his past while Nala was trying to convince him to return to the Pridelands and claim the throne, Simba later sees a vision of his father in the sky and is convinced by him to become the king as his rightful heir. Once Simba reclaims the throne, he promises to rule just the way his father did. Personality Mufasa is a very self centered king with many personality flaws but is charismatic enough to still be loved by all the denizens of Pride Rock. He seems to care very little for others even within his own family and is constantly cheating on his wife with other lionesses in the pride resulting in several illegitimate children and most of the lion population of the grasslands being related to him. He is shown to be very hedonistic in nature and really only cares about living in the moment. He has however shown signs of compassion for others, such as when he accepts his brother for who he is or attempts to rescue Simba from the wildebeest stampede. Other than this Mufasa is rather uncaring for anyone else around him. Powers & Abilities Spirit Physiology: Once Mufasa died he became a spirit, joining the Great Kings of the Past in the heavens. As a Spirit, Mufasa is able to create a corporeal form of himself as well as telepathically project his voice to communicate with others. It is currently unknown if he is able to physically interact with the real world as Simba is shown to do in Kingdom Hearts or if these actions are relegated to the Spirit Realm as we have yet to see him attempt this.